I Promise I Will
by xox tina 46 xox
Summary: Senoir year Jake disappears, on purpose. Everyone blames Miley so she runs away from her stressful life. And just who is Sammi Miami? coming into the spolight once Hannah's gone. Will Miley find new love in her journey to find happiness? Jiley
1. Run Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. Duh**

**See I've been starting this story and it's conflicting with my brain as I update with ****Fall Back Into My Life.**** So I'm sorry and thanks for being patient with me and my confusing ways: )**

**Oh this story takes place senior year and Achy Jakey Heart episode DID happen**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE: RUN AWAY

**Jake's point of view**

I can't take it anymore. Normally I'd be okay with this. Okay with that fact that I'm Jake Ryan. All the girls love me… but I'm not. I've tried to be normal and _trust me_, I don't want to have another encounter with that soccer mom. But you'd think Miley, Lilly and Oliver would still be my friends right? Nope, they all ignore me, or don't talk to me unless they have to. Some friends. Just because I'm not "normal" like them, doesn't mean I can't try… although I haven't actually been trying much. Four years of high school and I'm still… me. Jake Ryan

**Miley's side**

"I can't take it anymore. It's senior year, you'd think he'd give up that whole 'I'm Jake Ryan act.' What happened to that sweet Jake who left sent that rose and note. He's not even _trying_ to be normal." I complained, "I am not going to wait for him anymore. This is where I draw the line."

"Well he never actually _said_ you couldn't date" Oliver pointed out as I slapped him on his head

"NOT. The point." I said through my teeth

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day after Graduation**

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Please don't come looking for me. I'm fine. I took some money and I don't know where I'm heading but I'm fine. believe me. I just want to see what it's like being normal. I'll be back when I've had enough (haha). If you'd like you could tell all the news people that I've left so they'll stop harassing you with questions. And 'Zombie High' is basically over so I just have to go to college. Which I will…_

_Love always,_

_Leslie_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Miley,_

_Well, here I go. Finally out to be normal just like you wanted. Hopefully when I come back you'll see the new and improved Jake Ryan. Well I guess I'll just see you around._

_-Jake Ryan_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What does he mean by this? _Why_ should I know if he's finally _trying_ to be normal? And if he wants to 'see me around' why would he need a note?" I asked my dad

"Beats me" he said. He answered the phone and shouted, "LILLY LANDING IN 5!"

Jackson quickly opened the door and I got out a cup of dad's iced tea.

"No thanks," she said not wanting the iced tea breathing heavily as if she were being chased, "Did you see the news?!"

"No? Why?" I said raising one of my eyebrows. What's going on… I thought as Lilly turned on the TV to find a breaking news report. Jake Ryan had ran away.

"WHO RUNS AWAY TO BE NORMAL? COULDN'T HE JUST STAY HERE AND BE NORMAL? NORMAL PEOPLE DON'T RUN AWAY TO BE NORMAL" I yelled shocked. How stupid could Jake be?

"We get it. He's not normal" Jackson said

"But see if he was normal you two would still be together right?" Lilly said pointing out that fact

"Not the point Lilly. The fact is Teen Celeb Hottie of the Year for basically five years has left the spotlight because of me. Do you realize how many people will hate me?"

The door bell rang and it was Ashley and Amber sobbing. I kind of felt bad for them

"Amber. Ashley…. Are you guys-" I started to ask before I was cut off

"YOU" Amber yelled

"YOU" Ashley sobbed

"HOW COULD YOU" they exclaimed at the same time and did that 'Ooo tss' but they were sobbing so it really didn't have the same effect.

"Couldn't you have excepted him for the _way he was_" Amber sobbed

"What's wrong with you? How could you do this" Ashley cried

"He's gone" Amber shouted as if Jake Ryan died

"GONE" they said in unison and cried harder as I closed the door. Then the bell rang again

"I'm not answering that" I said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Weeks pass…**

"DADDY WHAT DO I DO?" I yelled into the phone, then in a softer tone I said, "People are following me like crazy. The people of Malibu, the paparazzi, EVERYONE. I can't even go to _concerts_ because they follow our car. It's over daddy. They caught me in the Hannah limo once and I can't be seen again. When are you coming home daddy" I said opening my closet to find Amber and Ashley in there. Not the Hannah closet because they hadn't gone all the way in… they were in my embarrassing closet.

"AHHHHHH" I screamed as they cried and dropped the phone

"You know Miley. I never see you wear these clothes. Where are all your other clothes?" Ashley said breaking from crying.

"Eh.. haha in the… wash. WHAT THE HECK ARE YA'LL DOIN IN HERE? HOW'D YOU GET IN?" I yelled

"The door was open. So we walked in sobbing. And we ended up here… I DON'T KNOW" Amber wailed.

"Hey, there are like doors back here Amber." Ashley said they were about to open it

"HM? Like… Hannah Montana… wow you're caught in her limo and now you have doors with HM. WHAT a freak." Amber said

"JACKSON" I yelled and heard him coming up. I tried to stop Amber and Ashley, but it wasn't working. They turned back to the doors and I squished between them and the doors.

"I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE. NOW." I said as I got my phone out to call Roxy. _They_ however thought I was calling the police, which I should have done, but with the paparazzi already tailing me because of the limo incident, and the Jake Ryan runaway, the last thing I needed was the cops showing up at my house.

"Okay okay, keep your pants on. We know the way out. Don't worry," Ashley said as they left. I think I'm going to need Roxy to guard the house full time. I wonder if she's up to it… but I don't want Roxy here full time.

"What's Amber and Ashley doing here?" Jackson said as he came in seeing me in the closet still next to the HM doors, "Miles you didn't…" he started to say most likely thinking I showed the two little devils the secret

"No Jackson I didn't. but where were you? What if I needed back up. I can't take it anymore Jackson. I wish Jake would come back. I wish he never left. I wish everyone would back off, I wish Dad were here instead of having to be traveling around the world apologizing for causing everyone's beloved Jake to disappear which I don't know why is even my fault. I wish… I wish" I stammered and just broke down into tears. Jackson came over and hugged me trying to comfort me. I had been crying in my sleep for the past weeks and no one suspected a thing wrong with me… except for Lilly and Oliver… but I didn't want them to worry about me. NO it _wasn't_ like I was slitting my wrists or committing suicide but I guess I wasn't my usual self. Who'da thought right? I said I was over Jake. But I'm not.

"Miles what's wrong?" he asked. As if he didn't know

"Jackson I'm just… stressed out. I don't want to be in the spotlight anymore. I hate this Hannah secret. I hate Jake. I want to just be Miley with a double life, the girl before I met Jake. I hate how I can look out the window and see a helicopter patrolling my every move waiting for me to make a mistake. If they didn't know you were my brother, they could most likely make up a rumor we were dating." I complained. And believe it or not the next morning, we'd be shocked to see they had gotten a shot from behind of me and Jackson hugging so they didn't see Jackson's face. So immediately that's what they did… they made it front page, me having a secret boyfriend while Jake's out in the wild world staking it out for me. How can people believe that tabloid trash.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Daddy, Jackson, Lilly, and Oliver,_

_I'm running away. I took some Hannah money, some clothes. I don't know where I'm going. Don't look for me. I just need time to not be me for a while. Heck maybe I'll even bump into Jake somewhere along the line. I know what you're thinking… what are we going to do about Hannah right? Well, now that I'm out of the spotlight… I guess you cold tell them... it's not like they'll find me since even the paparazzi hasn't found Jake yet. And don't give away my Hannah stuff. If anything I think Lilly should have like half the stuff. I love you guys so much and hope that when I get back, not much will have changed. Live life the way you want it. Don't mope about me, I'm fine._

_Love you guys so much_

_Miley_


	2. Meet Sammi Miami

**Don't own Hannah Montana fyi.**

CHAPTER TWO: MEET SAMMI MIAMI

"So here's how I got here. It took about three days but I flew from L.A. to JFK in New York. I stayed there for like a day. From there, I got onto another flight down to North Carolina and a guy heading down to Florida offered me a ride. I know, I know, why would I hitch a ride with a complete stranger right? Well I obviously couldn't stay around New York especially since my family could easily track my ticket. So I just hitched a ride from a nice random guy. Something I'm not likely to do. And I need a place to stay. I can get a job. And I'll pay rent." I explained

"So why did you run away?" the lady asked. She was a nice lady. She had grandkids and she still looked young. She was renting out rooms where her kids used to sleep in, but now they're grown up.

"A lot of stress basically. And I'm sorry to bother you this late. The amount to sleep at a safe and worthy hotel per night was outrageous and I figure paying rent each week is better. And this house looked nice. And everywhere else is filled basically" I said in almost a breath

"Well rent per week is 20 dollars and you don't have to cook or buy food unless you want something for yourself. I enjoy cooking. You're not the only one staying in this house just to let you know. Breakfast is at 8:30. The fridge is always open at all hours of the night," she smiled. Beautiful smile. Probably a great mom too, "Lunch… most people like to get that on their own and dinner is at 6:00. Luckily for this house, we rent out year round since well, my kids have all moved out. I'll enjoy having someone like a-I'm sorry- daughter around. See I have 3 boys… never had a daughter. And usually people who come here, aren't runaways" she laughed

"Well, it's not forever. I don't want you to be upset if I ever leave…"I looked down. Just to break her heart like that would be horrible

"Just write to me! Keep in touch. That's what everyone who ever stays here does. Heck I haven't seen half of them in years and yet it gives me pleasure just to know they're doing well" she said brightly

"Okay… I'll do that. Thanks for letting me stay here" I said as I went up to unpack my stuff. It was a beautiful room. It was upstairs in the front of the house. Bay window with a view of the beach that was conveniently located across the street from the house. The room was a deep blue with white curtains, white pillows, a white desk, white accessories, white wall trim, white throw rug and white bed sheets. It was beautiful, like a summer beach house I had always dream of having.

I put my ipod speakers on and started playing 'Rockstar' by _Hannah Montana_. But it's not like I blasted it to fill the whole house. Just loud enough to fill the room. Unpacking, singing along, and dancing. Oh how I wish Lilly was here. I wanted to call her, but I just didn't know what to say… 'hey Lilly I hate my life so I ran away.' Pfft. So much for 'I got nerve, I would never run away when life gets bad.'

Oh hey, and did I mention that while in L.A. I went to a salon and dyed my hair? Also bought contacts that honestly did nothing but make me look like I have green eyes. Who am I trying to fool. My family would most likely know it's me, but everyone else… if they're fooled by tabloid trash, they'd be fooled by this disguise.

I was so caught up in looking like a maniac that I hadn't noticed someone leaning against the door frame

"A Hannah Montana fan are we?" he asked. I turned towards the voice. I admit he was pretty darn good looking but of course not as hot as Jake.

"Uh-um yeah" I stuttered. I feel like I know him from somewhere… but maybe I just remember his face from a concert or something.

"I'm Derrick… Derrick Ryan" he said nodding his head. He was a brunette and his eyes were deep brown. Gorgeous.

"I'm…" oh god should I say my real name…no, "Samantha…" how bout my last name? god if I go college….what name am I going to use…. No I'll use my real name. I can't lie on an application… but they do have that preferred name… and they use your preferred name more.. no I have to lie.. I could just not go to college…. But no, that'd disappoint dad… isn't too late to sign up for a college anyways?

"Last name?" he laughed lightly. Oh god what an idiot I must look, standing here thinking in my head. FREAK I tell you, I'm a freak.

"Oh! Sorry. Miami. Funny huh? Cause… we're in Miami." Oh god Miley you're going crazy. Did you not realize your name is now Sammi Miami? Talk about a leading case to Hannah Montana. STUPID. Now I'm a stupid freak.

"Well Samantha… are you here for school? Or…" he started

"Uhh well I want to go to college somewhere here… but I don't know if it's too late too apply."

"Well you should try University of Miami. I'm going there… and I also applied late… like last week." He said sounding as if he didn't really want to share that information

"Oh.. okay" well that solves my college problem.

"And if it helps, I'm close to Jake Ryan… I know he disappeared from the screens but yeah… he kind of helped me get in… so I could totally ask him"

"You don't have to" I said shaking my head. I can't believe it. Jake knows this guy. "So are you related to him? Jake I mean? You know… because of your last names?"

"Oh-um-well no. Our last names are just so… common you know?" he laughed lightly but he didn't look at me. Was he lying?

"Oh" I said nodding my head, "So I'm guessing you haven't been here long?"

"No, I moved in here a couple of weeks ago." He said, " So I guess I'll let you pack. See ya at dinner"

"Yup" I said as he walked out, around the stairs and into his room right across the hall from mine.

I turned on the TV which was a silver plasma screen hanging in the center of the wall. To the left of it after a couople inches or so was a door that led to the small yet cozy bathroom. To the right were two doors that opened to a walk in closet. $20 per week was way too little for what Mrs. Birhgman was giving us.

As I was skimming the news channels they all had one thing in common. My dad on the TV.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back in Malibu…**

"Hannah Montana… was my daughter… Miley." He said as gasps from the audience could be heard. Did they believe him?

"Where is Miley Mr. Stewart. And how do we know you're not lying like all the other '_Hannah_' people who claim they are her?"

He chuckled, but a deep pain in his eyes showed how sad he was, "I'd like to know the same thing. See, the reason why we're telling everyone _now_ is because my Miley ran away a couple days ago. Who know where she is." He said. Then Jackson came onto the stage

"Yeah and if it weren't for all you tabloid believers maybe she wouldn't have ran away." Jackson said angrily. But then two distinct voices could be heard, "We don't believe you." It was Amber and Ashley

"How stupid can you guys beee," Jackson whined. He started to explain everything including why Miley's closet had another set of doors. They brought out wigs to show and Lilly came on stage as Lola first.

"As you all know I'm Lola Luftnagle. Hannah's friend. And here's why you should believe Hannah is Miley." She said taking off her wig, "Do you guys see _now_?"

And Oliver ripped off that ridiculous beard to show that he was Mike Standly **(If you watch the HM episode 'Song Sung bad' you'll know why Oliver is Mike Standly… I'm not sure of spelling though)** but seriously. How could they not know that was Oliver.

Every news channel. Every FREAKING news channel. Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana. We get the picture

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so I printed out an application from their web page. Okay the date. Done. Name… not so much. I should put Miley preferred to be called Sammi… that's just plan ol' weird. If my name was Miley, why would I want to be called Sammi. I don't have ID though… well except for the fake driver's license. I have my real one of course. But I got a fake one made in New York. This is just great. If I put Miley Stewart someone will definitely recognize the name and what if Derrick actually tries to help and looks at my application and sees I put Miley Stewart.

**Name: **Samantha Miami ** Preferred name: **Sammi

Okay. Breathe. This is just one lie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One week later…**

"No shit, I got in?" I said out loud after opening the letter from UMiami.

"So I'm guessing you got in" Derrick said coming in with a grin on his face. He definitely asked Jake for help

"Yeah," I said breathlessly, "Derrick you honestly didn't have to"

"I know. But think of it this way. At least you'll be in school instead of lying around the house being a bum" which was so true. And I needed a job.

"So how do you know Jake?" I asked


	3. Gotta Be More To Life

**NOTE****: Lost-in-LaLaLand3 was right. I was watching 'Everybody was best friend fighting' and 'song sung bad' on the same day so I got the episodes mixed up. So the mike standley thing **_**actually**_** happened in 'Everybody was best friend fighting'. **

**Eh brain block.. it happens to us all. enjoy**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER THREE: GOTTA BE MORE TO LIFE

"C'mon you can tell me. I won't tell that Jake Ryan's secretly hiding somewhere in Florida because he somehow was able to secretly aid me into college. What? Did you meet at some 'Ryan's Anonymous' group where all the people with the last name of Ryan join together in hope to one day dominate the world?" I asked sarcastically as he laughed lightly.

"No… Jake and I go a long way back. Kind of like best friends since pre-K. Then he got caught up in stardom and forgot what it was like to be a normal kid…so as usual, I guess he forgot about me… but made up for it by getting me into UMiami" he said staring off into space but it still seemed as though he was thinking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Job No. 1: janitorial work ??**

How …did I, Miley Ray Stewart, end up coming from double life Hannah Montana… to double life Sammi Miami-the janitor. Okay let's minus the fact that I'm in Miami, and the fact that gazillions of other people are out looking for a job and have already snagged it… you'd think I'd find a decent job, waiting tables or something… nope

_Splash_. The sound of the mop being dunked into a dirty bucket filled with water that was 'supposed' to clean the floors of the dining hall of the school. The usual snickers and giggles as passer-byers (mostly snooty little spoiled rich girls) watched me clean their mess. If only they knew I was Miley. But I was reminded as my hair fell in front of my face… red. I'm a redhead. With shoulder length hair and emerald eyes. I'm not Miley… I'm Sammi Miami. The girl with the stupid job and freaky name.

I tried to make the most of the hot day. The air conditioner had been broken and they repair man was trying to fix it before school started in a week… well technically school _officially_ started in a week. But some courses started already and boy did I not like to wake up early, clean, go to class, eat, clean, homework, go in whenever someone barfed. It's a disgusting job, but someone has to do it… who'd imagine it'd be Hannah Montana right.

Well back to this hot day. I didn't want my ipod to accidently fall in the bucket again so I plugged it into the stereo and played it on shuffle. Who'da guessed it'd be 'Life's What You Make It' by _Hannah Montana_. Wonderful. It's like Hannah is haunting me. But I make the most of it. I start dancing and moping, using the mop stick as if it were my microphone.

_Don't let no small frustration_

"**NO NO NO, I HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND SOMEONE THAT GOOD THIS LATE. KELLY CLARKSON? AVRIL LAVIGNE? ANYONE? NOT EVEN LINDSAY OR ASHLEE? " someone screamed**

_Ever bring you down, nononono_

"**WELL WHO ELSE WILL PLAY HER? WHO'S THAT? NO NONNO! I NEED THE CELEBRITY FACTOR. WHYY. WHY????? KIDS WANT A GIRL WHO SOUNDS LIKE HANNAH OR A CELEBRITY- NOT SOME KELLIE MCKEITH WHO ACCORDING TO YOU SINGS **_**FABULOUS**_** OPERA. OPERA-SHMOPERA. DON'T THEY LOVE AVRIL JUST AS WELL? WHAT WITH THAT NEW 'GIRLFRIEND' SONG? WE CANT RAISE HER SALARY FOR THIS MOVIE, WE'LL HAVE NOTHING LEFT. NONONO." he continued**

_Just take a situation_

"**WAIT" he said**

_And turn it all around. With a new attitude everything can change you make it how you want it to be. Staying mad, why do that? Give yourself a break. Laugh about it and you'll see: Life's what you make it so…_I sang dancing around once again probably like a maniac… again. Why me.

"**YOU" he said pointing to me**

I just kept on singing. I honestly didn't even realize he was talking to me or even the fact he was there. Even Derrick had been calling my name. Well my fake name. So how was I supposed to know how to answer? And since when did Derrick get here?

"WHAH?" I said stopping and turning around feeling someone had tap my shoulder. What do I see? I find a man who looked as if he belonged to the F.B. I. and gorgeous Derrick

"SAMMI!" he screams. At first I respond with, "Who?" but I luckily I realized it was me as I turned off my ipod.

"Oh haha me," I said pointing to myself, flashing a cheesy smile and laughing from a bit of embarrassment.

"God Sammi, did anyone tell you, you sound _just_ like Hannah?" Derrick said looking at me

"Well now you have. Did _you_ know you sound _just_ like her?" the F.B.I.-looking man said

"Well thank you…who are you?" I asked expecting him to do one of those police flashy things where they flash their ID cards and flip it back closed. But he didn't unfortunately; instead he just took out a business card.

"James Beechwood. Talent scout, former agent to Jake Ryan and millions of other famous stars that I can't even start naming because then you'd be bored to death. Anyways, here's the point. On behalf of my company, we would like you to be our (moment of dramatic pause) Hannah Montana."

"Beechwood say whaa?" I said feeling a little woozy.

"You are our only hope to make this movie happen. It'll be filmed right here in Florida too. Some shots in Malibu, some here and there but overall in Florida."

"This is amazing Sam, you should totally do this. It's a once in a life time chance," Derrick added

And that's when thoughts just darted through my head. It seemed as though the thoughts pushed hard because the next thing I knew I felt as though I was falling. But in actuality, the feeling of falling wasn't because of my thoughts strongly pushing, it was me fainting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I prayed that it was all a dream as my eyes wearily opened. I was in my bedroom... maybe it was a dream! But I guess I shouldn't have assumed so quickly as it always ends in bitter sourness.

"Good you're awake." Mr. Beechwood said. Ever feel like you've woken up to a hangover or read books where a character wakes up after a bad night feeling as though it was a hangover? Yeah well now you know how I feel.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Isn't it creepy to meet a complete stranger to find yourself waking in your own room with that same man in a suit sitting in a chair in the corner of your bedroom?

"Well couldn't have our future Hannah lying on the filthy floors now could we?"

"I never agreed to be your Hannah," I retorted. People would definitely notice that I was Miley. They'd re-dye my hair, change my eyes already with contacts to be back to blue. They'd see right through me.

"Please I beg of you." He begged. Wow. never thought I'd see the day when an agent of billions of superstars would grovel on his knees begging for a no one, "Without you, this movie's a failure. It's all about Hannah Montana and her dual identity. We thought it'd be a great hit. It'll be like a biography of her life in a comedy for teens.

"I can't," I said

"'Course you can," Derrick said entering the room eating a bowl of Easy Mac, "C'mon, what's there to loose? You'll be famous. You'd make the perfect Hannah"

"No seriously, I can't. I mean I look nothing like her for one," I said. Who am I kidding, makeup can hide so much these days.

"Makeup" both Derrick and the agent said as if they were to say, "Duh"

"Just do it. If you hate the fame, then you can always pull out. Not audition. C'mon. I'm offering you the part and you didn't even _have_ to audition," once again Beechwood begged

"No" I said firmly. As much as I wanted to help, I couldn't in this case. This was one _major_ exception. Can't say yes, can NOT say yes

"Whyyyy," he whined

"Because I don't want to"

"Why wouldn't you want to?" Derrick asked still eating, a bit more calm than Mr. Beechwood over there.

"Because I don't want fame or money. I like life the way it is"

"You like being a janitor?" Derrick asked. Point. But I just can't. and hopefully once school starts again and people are too busy panicking and studying, more jobs will be open

"Yes" I lied

"You are so stubborn," he said stopping mid-bite as I lied, "just like her" he whispered thinking I wouldn't be able to hear over Mr. Beechwood's sobs-fake sobs I must add, but I could tell he _was_ kind of tearing up

"Um come again?" I asked Derrick to see if he'd repeat it louder and more audible to actual humans

"Nothing," he said walking out of the room

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**From the eyes of Derrick Ryan**

(it's kind of obvious I'm Jake… but idk why everyone else is oblivious to that fact)

_On the grounds of UMiami_

So I'm basically about to leave campus for lunch because I can't stand seeing Sammi moping the floors as I'm eating. Couldn't she have found a better job? Well anyways, I hear music coming from the hallway leading to the dining hall. And with that I also hear a louder voice singing along. And then I'm thinking 'no freaking way it's Miley' because Miley ran away (yes, yes I saw the news, who hasn't).

I'm not trying to say I was disappointed when I turned that corner. Of course, I was kind of, since it wasn't Miley. It was Sam and surprisingly, she sounded just like Miley… well er Hannah… whatever. But on the bright side, she could sing. Then there's shouting from my worst nightmare: James Beechwood. My agent before I ran away

Hopefully he'd be dumb enough to fall for my disguise. Today, I had my glasses on (they're actually glasses that do nothing to help me see since I have perfect vision. I just hate putting those color contacts in to change my eye color so I figured no one would notice my eyes if I just tossed on glasses), my hair is dyed brown, and my fashion sense? I basically left almost all my clothes back at home, so when I got here, I just went shopping… that just sounds plain weird coming from a guy.

_Remember this scene? It's in his eyes now_

"WHAH?" she said stopping and turning around

"SAMMI!" I scream. She says, "Who?" and quickly adds, "Oh haha me," pointing to herself as she turned off her ipod

"God Sammi, did anyone tell you, you sound _just_ like Hannah?" I asked

Then James cuts in, "Well now you have. Did _you_ know you sound _just_ like her?"

"Well thank you…who are you?" she asked skeptically. I wouldn't be surprised. Why would a man like him be coming up to her to randomly compliment her singing?

"James Beechwood. Talent scout, former agent to Jake Ryan and millions of other famous stars that I can't even start naming because then you'd be bored to death. Anyways, here's the point. On behalf of my company, we would like you to be our (moment of dramatic pause) Hannah Montana"

"Beechwood say whaa?" she said bug-eyed. You know after meeting Sammi, I felt like I really liked her, but look at me. Why am I so mad that they're trying to replace Hannah? No one can replace Miley… but Sam's my friend

"You are our only hope to make this movie happen. It'll be filmed right here in Florida too. Some shots in Malibu, some here and there but overall in Florida."

"This is amazing Sam, you should totally do this. It's a once in a life time chance," I said… that's being supportive of me right? Let's just ignore the whole fact that I'm ready to scream at her for the fact that she's going to replace Miles.

Then she fainted. Great, I wished something bad to happen to her… I didn't think it'd actually _happen_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so I feel bad that I kind of willed her to faint or die… but it's for the best right? Miley revealed her secret and now, it's just a movie…and it's not like I know where Miley is. Heck she could be all the way in Paris for all I know. And she probably hates me for running away… that's what led her to run too. Crazy what the fame does to you. But it's not like Sam grew up with the fame. And she doesn't have a major secret the paparazzi would kill to know. And she needs the money, and she basically has no where else to go. She needs this. I should support this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are so stubborn," I said. I swear she's sounding more and more like Miley, "just like her" I whispered

"Um come again?" she asked

"Nothing," I shrugged and walked out. I realize: there's no reason to go back home. I have to make due with what I have now. My normal life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back to me. Miley.**

"I'll do it" I said knowing I would regret it

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Months pass…_

He was always there for me, but not in he spotlight. He didn't want to be there. My Derrick. Could I have been wrong about my first love?

**(just referring to different TV shows. Not giving them a bad name or anything I swear)**

TRL, Regis and Kelly, Entertainment Tonight, News, Oprah, guest staring on shows

I'm more into acting. I avoid singing as much as I can. I've basically only sang in the movie and in the soundtrack for the movie... i don't know what difference there was between 'Hannah's' original songs and mine-since we're the same people

Samantha, Sam, Sammi Miami. That's all you hear. Sammi Miami this, Sammi Miami that. I have no friends besides Derrick and Mrs. Birhgman. They knew the Sammi before the fame. I have no Lola, no Mike. What would I do without Derrick and Mrs. Birhgman? I'd have nothing. I'd have screaming girls and guys hollering at me. Why hadn't they seen anything in me before?

School? What was the point. I got my assignments in on time, I attended classes when I could. I'd make sure I made up the work. I've barely slept the last few months. A break in Malibu? I couldn't agree more. Normally I'd disagree, refuse. But I can't. I'm too tired, too weak to fight the media, the schedule. It's amazing I'm still able to keep my identity

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Guess who****: "WHO DOES THIS **_**SAMMI MIAMI**_** THINK SHE IS"**


	4. Irreplaceable

**LATENESS SORRY. SCHOOL STARTED. Ew right ??**

**Umm I didn't remember what color eyes cody (linley) has so I quickly searched and the internet said green. Tell me if that's true?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER FOUR: IRREPLACEABLE

**Malibu, California**

**9:00am- Rico's Surf Shack**

"WHO DOES THIS _SAMMI MIAMI _THINK SHE IS?" Lilly yelled slamming the newspaper down, "Sammi Miami- the newest sensation, newest-becoming actress, gaHHHH" Lilly said first in a pitchy high voice, then she just screamed in rage

"You haven't even met the girl," Oliver said, "but-but she's bad, _real bad_" he said after he saw the expression on Lilly's face

"Are you _defending_ her? You of all people"

"Lil, they needed someone good to play our Miley. She was perfect to play the role- it was a good choice. If Miles were here, she'd prolly pick her to play her"

"_If_ Miley _were_ here, she'd have picked Ashley Tisdale, Mandy Moore, Jessica Simpson, Cheyenne Kimball-SOMEONE other than" Lilly slapped the paper, "HER. It's like- It's like… she's replacing her.. Miley…_our_ Miley" Lilly sighed

"So this is what all this hollering is about. C'mon Lilly, Hannah Montana was _the_ biggest teen sensation. Some girl who just _happens_ to look like her can't just come in a all of a sudden _be_ her"

"Well it sure looks like it"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flight 375 to Malibu**

"I can't go to Malibu, I can't. I can't, I can't. What if they hate me? I mean I _look and sound_ like her- they'd immediately assume that I'm bad news, trying to impersonate their best friend, or Jackson's sister or Robby Ray's daughter I can't. I never should have said yes. I never should have done the stupid movie. No, No- this is not good." Sammi said hyperventalating

"Relaaaax. Breathe- In and out. You haven't even met the people yet. Lilly and Oliver are the two nicest people you'll ever meet. And Miley's dad and brother are very inviting" then realizing he just made mistake number 1, he said "I MEAN THAT'S WHAT I HEARD. You know. From your agent and all… erm that they're uhh.. nice and stuff… because you know.. I never met them before… yeah. Do you want some water?"

"No and I don't think I should have ever said yes to Beechwood or this trip. Nope, nuh-uh. I think I need to quit now. I need to get off this plane" Sammi said getting up.

"Oh no you don't" Derrick said pulling her back into her seat, "What's gotten into you?"

"I- .. I don't know.. and- whoa. Your eyes are green" Sammi said

"What?"

"your eyes. They're green. And yesterday.. they were brown."

"Okay.. you're definitely going crazy" Derrick said trying to hide the fact that he was actually guilty, and Sammi wasn't crazy… well not completely. Today he was lazy and wearing those green contacts was a hassle. So he thought he'd just wear his 'glasses' without the contacts and no one would notice. Talk about mistake number 2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Stewart Residence**

**5:00pm – dinner time with company**

"Well, look who just pulled in," Jackson said peeking through the window. A limo had just pulled into the driveway. First Derrick, this-so-called Sammi's boyfriend came out of the car, offering a hand to help her out. Let's just say it didn't look like Sammi was eager to get out of the car, let me tell you that much.

"See. She doesn't want to be here and _I_ don't want to be here. Why don't we just…" I said heading out the door

"Oh no your don't missy, you're staying here" Robby Ray said pulling me back into the house

"Lils, just say hi, have a lovely conversation that you girls normally have and then eat and we'll go," Oliver said trying to explain to me as if I were a little kid

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outside the Stewart Residence**

"COME. ON. MI. LEY. LET'S GO." Derrick said pulling one arm as I latched my other around the wall of the car

"NO" I huffed

"YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A _CHILD_"

"LEAVE ME HERE. I WON'T GO" I said struggling to hold on

"LET GO"

"NO"

The struggle lasted about a good five minutes until I had to let go; the driver had errands to run before our pick up at 8:00.

"Derrick I'm not happy, I'm not happy, I'm not happy, I'M NOT HAPPY" I whined like a child, boy was he right.

The house looked exactly the same, giving me chills as it brought back memories. As we approached the door, I saw they were standing there, as if they'd been waiting all day. Just standing there, with no emotion on their faces (except for Lilly's.. hers was a bit more of a shock)

"Helllloo" I said flashing a cheesy smile.

"Oliver, can I talk to you for a second?" Lilly said to him as she, too, faked a smile and waved one finger to show they'd be back in a second

Finally out on the patio, Lilly harshly whispered, "OH-MYGAWD. DID YOU SEE WHAT I SAW?? OLIVER, SHE'S TOTALLY TAKING OVER. LOOK AT HIM, HE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE JAKE. SHE'S REPLACING MILEY WITH HER FAKE IMITATIONS. GET HER OUT. OUT OUT OUT NOWWW. SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE HERE"

"Here you go again. Lilly chill out okay. Sure, she _looks_ like Miley, and _sure_ he kinda looks a lot like Jake, but still. That doesn't mean anything. See this postcard?" Oliver said taking out a postcard from his pocket that he just received in the mail, "It's sent all the way from Roma!" Oliver said trying to act excited for his best friend who ran away and made life in Malibu incredibly problem filled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back in the house in the eyes of Derrick…**

"Hi Mr. Stewart, it's a real _real_ pleasure… to meet you." Sammi said shaking his hand

"Please, just call me Robby Ray"

"Robby Ray, okay" Sammi said faking a smile

"And I'm Derrick"

"No last name boy?" Robby Ray asked

I choked on my mixture of saliva and air but covered it with a cough, "Uh- Ryan. Derrick… Ryan"

"Derrick Ryan" Robby Ray said nodding his head staring into my eyes. You know this is only romantic if it were a girl, not the father of your ex-girlfriend of the you before you went into hiding

"Well it's nice to meet you son," he said, "Well, have a seat, want anything to drink?"

"Water's fine" we both said

"I'm Jackson, Miley's brother" Jackson said eyeing the both of us.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back to Lilly and Oliver**

**Outside on the porch…**

"Oliver, he _looks_ like Jake _annnnd_ his last name is Ryan. This girl has gone too far, she's trying too hard to be like Miley. I don't like her, get rid of her"

"Lilly, just come inside," Oliver said standing at the doorway. Lilly refused to go inside and held onto the door frame as Oliver was pulling her to get into the house. Fortunately, Sammi and Dereck were in the kitchen facing the other direction. Jackson and Robbie Ray had seen it coming and tried to distract them as Oliver struggled with Lilly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**An. **Hope you liked it. I know it's been a while. More's coming. I think I'll work on one story at a time, so I'll be working on this one til it's done. My other story, FBIML, is almost ready to end (so sad it's ending) and so I'll have more time for this. Thanks to all who reviewed!


	5. AN

Hey guys !

It's time for that oh so lovely author's note. I'm sick. And yet I'm still in school therefore I'm working a load with school and musical and I really can't post for a bit.. I'll try to get the next post for all of my stories out by next week. I know a lot of you had your hopes up to seeing another chapter and don't worry, I'm not stopping.

Thanks for being patient and faithful readers/reviewers

-Christina (:


End file.
